Thief
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: "Kau mencuri semuanya dariku! Hidupku! Kakakku! Kebebasanku! Bahkan kebahagiaanku!"/"Aku..." Nunnally mulai merasakan kelopaknya semakin berat. "... tidak bisa memaafkanmu, Suzaku-san."/for relya Schiffer/SuzakuNunnally/ Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: CLAMP**

**Warning: Modifikasi Canon, OOC (maybe), typo(s), first fic in this fandom**

**Pair: Kururugi Suzaku and Nunnally Vi Britannia.**

**Rate: T.**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort.**

Dipersembahkaan untuk **Kururugi Meylyyani** a.k.a **relya Schiffer** sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Happy b'day kekasih(gelap)ku semoga ujianmu berhasil dengan sukses dan hasilnya memuaskanmu agar kamu dapat kembali menulis fic huhuhu. Aku rindu karyamu, kau tahu?

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi aku persembahkan fic ini semoga kau menyukainya dan... sekali lagi Happy b'day *hug*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thief<em>**

**_[Karena kamu mencuri segalanya dariku]_**

* * *

><p>Tik tok tik tok tik tok.<p>

Nunnally Vi Britannia, seorang gadis yang masih sangat muda, duduk di atas singgasananya, sebagai pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi Britania. Nunnally memperhatikan setumpuk kertas yang ada di atas mejanya.

Gadis muda itu melepaskan _ballpoint_ yang sedari tadi terapit di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, ia lepaskan begitu saja. Nunnally menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi dan mengatupkan sepasang kelopak matanya.

Dia lelah.

Ruangan itu sunyi tanpa ada seorang pun di dalamnya kecuali Nunnally. Hanya jarum jam yang bergerak secara beraturan menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang menggema di ruangan itu.

"Nunnally."

Gadis manis itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Suara itu mirip seseorang yang dia kenal. Sangat familiar.

"Nunnally!" suara itu kini terdengar lebih tegas. Nunnally terkesiap dan membuka sepasang kelopak matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap retina matanya adalah... topeng?

"Zero-_san_," ucap Nunnally dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. Nunnally kembali meraih _ballpoint_ di atas mejanya dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu di atas selembar kertas.

"_Your Majesty_, ada pertemuan dengan Sumeragi Kaguya dari Jepang, sekarang," ucap pemuda bertopeng itu, Zero. Nunnally kembali melepaskan _ballpoint_ itu dan menatap Zero.

"Tadi, kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Nunnally memastikan. Zero berjalan mendekati kursi roda Nunnally dan bersiap mendorong kursi itu.

"_Your Majesty_," jawab Zero.

"Oh," jawab Nunnally singkat yang tampak sedikit kecewa. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Nunnally dan menuju ruang pertemuan.

xXxXx

Nunnally melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruangannya. Jarum panjang jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Dan pekerjaannya belum selesai sama sekali.

Nunnally menempelkan sikutnya ke permukaan meja dan menopang dagunya. Perlahan tangan kanannya memijat pelipisnya. Dia memang sudah kelelahan sejak tadi.

Namun pekerjaan ini tak dapat ditunda lagi. Nunnally mengamati pigura kakaknya yang ada di tengah-tengah mejanya. "Kalau Kakak, pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah," gumam Nunnally lirih.

Tok tok tok.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk dengan pelan dari luar. Nunnally tahu, yang mengetuk pasti Zero. Tak lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan sosok Zero pun muncul dari balik pintu itu.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia harus bertemu dengan Zero? Sosok yang membunuh kakaknya. Sosok yang mencuri kakaknya dari sisinya. Sosok yang mencuri kebebasan serta kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Kenapa?

Apakah Nunnally membenci Zero? Jawabannya iya, gadis berumur 17 tahun itu membenci Zero. Sangat. Namun, di sisi lain dia juga tidak dapat membencinya, karena dia mengetahui siapa sosok yang berada di balik topeng itu.

_'Suzaku-**san**,' _gumam Nunnally dalam pikirannya.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya Anda tidur, _Your Majesty_," saran Zero dan menghampiri meja Nunnally. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap topeng itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena sudah malam," jawab Zero. Nunnally menggoyangkan jarinya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, kenapa kamu tidak pernah melepas topengmu, Zero-_san_?" tanya Nunnally. Zero terdiam sejenak, sedikit sulit untuk membohongi gadis di depannya ini.

"Identitas bukanlah sesuatu yang pent—"

"Kau takut?" potong Nunnally. Segala kebenciannya seolah tertuang di bola mata ungunya.

"Aku tidak takut, aku melakukan semua ini karena keadilan," balas Zero tidak mau kalah. Nunnally mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan kursi dan menggerakkan kursi rodanya untuk mendekati Zero.

"Keadilan? Kau membunuh kakakku!" pekik Nunnally tertahan sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke dada Zero. Dia menatap tajam Zero. "Aku membencimu, Zero-_san_. Sangat," ucap Nunnally tajam dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

Zero terpaku di tempatnya. Dia masih belum dapat mengolah perkataan Nunnally secara sempurna. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh pigura yang memunggunginya. Zero memutarnya hingga pigura itu kini mentapnya. "Kaulihat, Lelouch? Ini akkibat dari permintaan egoismu," gumam Zero pada pigura itu.

xXxXx

"Terima kasih, Sayako-_san_," ucap Nunnally dan berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan yang baru saja ia masuki cukp remang. Karena pada dasarnya ruangan itu tidak memiliki lampu, dan hanya diterangi oleh lilin-lilin yang ada di tengah-tengah kolam itu.

Iris ungu Nunnally terfokus pada sebuah lilin yang bersinar di dekat sebuah lilin berwarna _pink_ dan di tengahnya tertulis nama 'Euphy'. Ya, lilin yang sedang Nunnally tatap adalah lilin yang bertuliskan nama kakaknya: Lelouch.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menarik napas panjang. Dia memang sering ke tempat ini untuk menenangkan diri dan mengenang keberadaan kakaknya. "_Nii-sama_, apa kabar?" tanya Nunnally.

Hening, tidak ada yang menjawab. Hal itu sudah pasti, karena yang dia ajak bicara hanyalah benda mati bertuliskan 'Lelouch' di tengah-tengah benda itu. "Sudah dua tahun, ya? Uhm, besok, peringatan kematianmu," sambungnya.

Nunnally menghela napas dan menggulirkan bola matanya ke bawah. "Kemarin... aku membentak Zero-_san_ dan aku katakan bahwa aku membencinya. Maaf, aku tahu semua yang dia lakukan atas keinginanmu, tapi..."

Perkataan Nunnally terputus, mungkin dia sudah tidak sanggup melanjutkannya. Genangan air pun mulai tercipta di pelupuk matanya. "Aku... merindukanmu," bisiknya lirih seiring dengan terjatuhnya air mata gadis itu.

Tangan kanannya bergerak menutup mulutnya, untuk menahan isakkan yang akan keluar dari sana.

BRAK!

Nunnally tersentak, dengan cepat kepalanya ia putar ke belakang. "Siapa di sana?" tanya Nunnally dengan berteriak. Perlahan seseorang muncul di balik pintu itu.

"Saya, Nunnally-_sama_, sudah waktunya makan siang," ujar Sayako. Buru-buru Nunnally menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menghampiri Sayako. Pelayan itu melirik seseorang di sampingnya yang tampak menghela napas panjang.

Lalu sosok itu mengangguk ke arah Sayako dan langsung minggalkan tempat itu.

xXxXx

CTAR!

Petir mulai saling menyambar. Langit pun sudah mulai gelap, Suara gemuruh kembali menggema hingga dinding kaca di belakang Nunnally bergetar karenanya. Nunnally memutar kepalanya dan menatap kilat putih yang terus bermunculan.

Nunnally menggerakkan kursi rodanya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Nunnally mengamati koridor ruangan itu yang sangat sepi tanpa siapapun berjaga di tempat itu.

Nunnally meneruskan langkahnya dan berjalan hingga ke taman yang biasa ia datangi bersama Lelouch ketika mereka masih kecil. Sekarang, tubuh kurus itu telah basah oleh air hujan yang sudah menetes sejak tadi.

Nunnally mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkap tetes demi tetes air yang jatuh ke bumi itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa menoleh pun Nunnally tahu siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Sarung tangan hitamnya sudah mencirikan siapa sosok itu. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Zero. "Anda bisa sakit, jika berada di luar," Zero memberi nasihat. Nunnally menggeram, hatinya mulai bergemuruh.

Nunnally berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi cengkraman tangan pemuda itu benar-benar kuat. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata pembohong sepertimu!" bentak Nunnally. "Keadilan? Kau hanya pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik topeng!"

Nunnally mulai mengeluarkan amarahnya. "Kau pembunuh! Sebaiknya kaulepas topengmu itu!" hardik Nunnally. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia menarik tangannya hingga punggung tangannya mengenai dan menghempaskan topeng Zero.

TRAK!

Nunnally tersentak, telinganya tidak salah menangkap suara. Dia yakin, baru saja dia mendengar suara benda jatuh, dan apalagi kalau bukan topeng Zero? Pemuda tanpa topeng itu menggelindingkan bola matanya ke bawah.

Jujur, hatinya remuk ketika mendengar perkataan tajam itu keluar dari bibir Nunnally. Gadis yang ingin dia lindungi dengan segenap upaya. Gadis yang perlahan-lahan mengisi hari-hari serta hatinya. Tapi apa? Gadis itu tidak lebih hanya membenci pemuda itu. Sangat.

"Iya... aku hanya seorang pembunuh," balas pemuda itu lirih.

DEG!

Suara itu sangat familiar, suara yang selalu ingin dia dengar. Suara dari seorang pemuda yang ia kenal baik sejak ia masih kecil dan sebuah suara yang berasal dari pemuda yang ia sukai.

Dia tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa pemuda itu tidak mati. Berterima kasih pada _flashback _yang Lelouch berikan padanya sesaat sebelum ia mati. Hingga ia bisa mengetahui siapa sosok asli dari Zero yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Hanya saja, Nunnally tidak ingin mengakuinya. Bahwa sosok itulah yang membunuh kakaknya.

Dengan perlahan, Nunnally memutar kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan iris _emerald_ milik pemuda tak bertopeng itu.

CTAR!

Petir kembali menyambar seolah menambah efek _shock_ yang terpancar di sepasang bola mata ungu itu. "Iya, aku hanya seorang pengecut yang membunuh kakakmu," ujar sosok itu lagi, Kururugi Suzaku.

Nunnally mencengkram lengan kursi. Tatapan kekagetan itu perlahan bermetamorfosa menjadi tatapan tajam yang penuh dengan kepedihan dan kebencian

PLAK!

Tanpa melontarkan sebuah kalimat balasan, Nunnally langsung menampar pipi pemuda itu. Nunnally bukan lagi gadis polos yang baik hati seperti beberapa tahun silam. Sekarang dia sudah dewasa, dan mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Suzaku diam dan tidak membalas. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Nunnally. Nunnally mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha untuk berdiri. Dia melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, tubuh itu telah ambruk ke dalam pelukan Suzaku. Nunnally mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai membenturkannya ke dada bidang pemuda itu. "Kenapa Suzaku-_san_?" bisik Nunnalli lirih, air mata pun kembali meluncur turun ke pipinya.

"Kenapa? Padahal kau sahabatnya, dia menyelamatkanmu, memberikanmu kekuatan, tapi kenapa?" tanya Nunnally bertubui-tubi. Suzaku mengunci mulutnya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Bibirnya terbuka, hingga air hujan itu masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Benar, kenapa? Padahal mereka sahabat? Pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan keinginannya untuk mati? Kenapa!" bentak Nunnally yang mulai kehilangan kontrol. Semua rasa kesalnya mulai tumpah secara perlahan.

"Kau mencuri semuanya dariku! Hidupku! Kakakku! Kebebasanku! Bahkan kebahagiaanku!" Bibir mungil itu mulai mengerang secara tertahan. Hatinya terluka, sakit dan perih ia rasakan secara bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba tangan Nunnally berhenti memukul dada Suzaku. Dan digantikan dengan cengkraman gadis itu pada baju Suzaku. "Aku..." Nunnally mulai merasakan kelopaknya semakin berat. "... tidak bisa memaafkanmu, Suzaku-_san_."

Setelah selesainya kalimat itu, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu pingsan. Suzaku membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan gadis di pelukannya berhenti bergerak dan tubuhnya menggigil.

"Nunnally! Nunnally!" panggil Suzaku sambil memukul pipi Nunnally pelan agar gadis itu sadar. Dengan sigap, Suzaku mengangkat tubuh Nunnally dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Lagi-lagi, ini salahnya.

xXxXx

"Ungh," Nunnally mengerang, secara perlahan sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka dan bola mata ungu mulai menyembul keluar dari sana. Nunnally mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Syukurlah, Anda sudah sadar," ujar Sayako yang berdiri di samping kasur Nunnally. Gadis itu memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan menatap raut kecemasan yang terlukis di wajah pelayan setianya itu.

Lalu, retina Nunnally menangkap seseorang di belakang Sayako. Sayako mengikuti arah pandang Nunnally dan menarik napas dalam. "Saya panggilkan dokter terlebih dahulu," ujar Sayako.

Dan detik berikutnya perempuan berambut pendek itu segera berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu. Nunnally mengangkat tubuhnya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Nunnally diam, tatapan gadis itu terlihat kosong.

Zero menghela napas dan melepas topengnya. Suzaku berjalan mendekati Nunnally dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Jemari panjangnya mulai menyentuh rambut gelombang Nunnally.

Jari itu ingin menjelajahi wajah Nunnally, namun Suzaku langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Suzaku turun dari kursi dan menekuk lututnya. "_Gomenne_, Nunnally," bisik Suzaku dan menatap wajah Nunnally untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu.

"Maaf, karena aku mencuri kakakmu, maaf karena aku mencuri segalanya darimu. _Hontou ni gomenne_," sambung Suzaku. Nunnally belum menatap Suzaku, tatapannya masih kosong.

"Apa dengan maaf kakakku bisa kembali? Apa dengan maaf kehidupanku bisa kembali? Apa dengan maaf lukaku bisa sembuh? APA DENGAN MAAF... kau dapat kembali menjadi Suzaku yang dulu? Hah!" Nunnally menatap tajam bola mata _emerald_ Suzaku.

Hati pemuda itu hancur saat Nunnally menatapnya dengan tajam seperti itu. Seolah hatinya tertusuk beribu-ribu belati. Gadis itu tidak tahu, untuk melindunginya, Suzaku memilih menjadi Zero dan membunuh kakaknya. Hanya untuk Nunnally... gadis yang perlahan ia cintai.

Suzaku meraih tangan Nunnally dan menggenggamnya. Pemuda itu menatap Nunnally lekat-lekat. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" tanya Suzaku lembut.

Tapi saat itu Nunnally kehilangan kesadarannya. Dia sakit, dan semua ini terlalu cepat. Perlahan Nunnally memutar kepalanya dan menatap Suzaku dingin.

"Bagaimana... kalau kaumati saja?" jawab Nunnally dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. "Besok, saat peringatan Lelouch-_niisama_, aku ingin kaumati seperti saat kau membunuh kakakku," sambung Nunnally.

Suzaku tidak terkejut mendengar jawaban Nunnally. Sesungguhnya, dia sudah memperkirakan Nunnally akan menjawab seperti itu. Suzaku mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan mencium punggung tangan Nunnally.

"_Yes, Your Majesty_," balas Suzaku menyanggupi. Suzaku berdiri dan mengambil topengnya. Nunnally menatap bola mata Suzaku yang sebentar lagi akan tertutup oleh topeng itu. Lalu dia mengatupkan kelopak matanya.

Suzaku berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Blam.

Nunnally menggigit bibir bawahnya dan air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya. "Suzaku-_san_," gumamnya lirih.

xXxXx

Hari ini, tepat dua tahun kematian Lelouch Vi Britannia, penguasa Britannia sebelum Nunnally dan merupakan kakak gadis itu sendiri. Nunnally berjalan di atas karpet merah.

Sebentar lagi, pesta peringatan itu akan segera dimulai. Sepanjang hari ini, jantung Nunnally tak henti-hentinya berdetak dengan cepat. Tentu saja, dia memikirkan tentang eksekusi yang akan dia lakukan kepada Zero.

Nunnally sama sekali tidak fokus dengan acara itu. Dia tak hentinya melirik jam di tangannya. Tinggal satu menit lagi, dan Zero akan datang ke ruangan itu. Jantung Nunnally semakin berdetak dengan cepat.

BRAK!

Nunnally tersentak, dengan cepat ia menatap pintu masuk di depannya begitupula dengan tamu-tamu yang lain. Dan sosok Zero berdiri di depan pintu. Tiba-tiba Zero mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Nunnally.

Para tamu di ruangan itu terdiam, dalam sekejap ruangan itu menjadi menengangkan. Jeremiah mengambil satu langkah di depan Nunnally dan menyiapkan senjatanya.

DOR!

Peluru itu mengarah ke kepala Nunnally, namun sayangnya meleset lebih tepatnya sengaja dibuat meleset. Tentu saja, Zero sudah menyiapkan semua ini, sebuah skenario manis untuk kematiannya dan tidak mengotori nama baik Nunnally.

Zero berlari mendekati singgasana Nunnally. "Segera evakuasi para tamu!" perintah Jeremiah melalui earphone-nya. Dan seketika para tamu mulai berlarian keluar dari ruangan itu dengan panik.

Nunnally mencengkram lengan kursinya, keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Jeremiah menghempaskan pistol Zero dan dengan mudah pemuda bertopeng itu menendang Jeremiah hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Zero berlari ke arah Nunnally. Dan dengan sigap gadis itu mengambil pistol yang ia sediakan di saku bajunya. Mulut pistol itu hanya berjarak sepuluh sentimeter dari kepala pemuda itu. Dan langkah Zero pun terhenti.

Tangan Nunnally mulai bergetar. Benarkah keputusannya? Benarkah semuanya akan berakhir hanya dengan membunuh Zero? Benarkah hidupnya akan membaik setelah Zero pergi?

Tidakkah ia akan merasa kesepian? Tidakkah hatinya akan terluka lebih parah karena orang yang ia sayangii mati di tangannya sendiri?

Nunnally menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya bergejolak, keyakinannya mulai goyah. Zero berdiri di depan Nunnally menunggu eksekusi dari pemimpin Britannia itu.

Nunnally kembali menangis. Setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya. "KENAPA HARUS KAMU, SUZAKU-_SAN_!" jerit Nunnally

DOR!

Selongsong peluru telah keluar dari mulut pistol itu. Zero tidak bergerak seinci pun. Namun ada yang janggal, peluru itu tidak menembus bagian tubuhnya sama sekali.

Zero memutar kepalanya dan menatap peluru itu menembus dinding di belakangnya. Nunnally menangis di tempatnya dengan kepala tertunduk, tangannya masih memegang pistol itu dengan gemetar.

Zero berjalan mendekati Nunnally dan menekuk lututnya lagi. Tangannya terjulur dan menghapus air mata di pipi Nunnally. "Kenapa harus kamu yang mencuri segalanya dari hidupku... termasuk hatiku," isak Nunnally.

Tanpa rasa segan, Zero langsung menarik kepala Nunnally ke dalam pelukannya. Nunnally terkejut namun beberap detik berikutnya gadis itu kembali menangis di dalam pelukan Zero.

Zero tidak mengatakan satu patah kata pun dan hanya mengelus rambut gelombang Nunnally. Karena dia tahu, hanya hal ini yang dibutuhkan Nunnally, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

xXxXx

Nunnally berjalan menyusuri taman itu. Seseorang di belakangnya dengan setia mendorong kursi roda Nunnally dan mengantarkannya ke tempat tujuan gadis itu. Kursi roda Nunnally berhenti bergerak di depan sebuah nisan.

Di taman yang penuh bunga itu bersemayam jasad Lelouch Vi Britannia. Nunnally sendiri yang mengaturnya, agar makam Lelouch diletakkan di taman ini yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat peristirahatannya juga.

Nunnally meletakkan bunga yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya ke atas makam itu. Nunnally menarik napasnya dalam. "Aku... sudah mulai menerima kematianmu, Kak. Dan... aku sudah tidak membenci Suzaku-_san_ lagi. Maaf, jika aku membuatmu khawatir," ucap Nunnally.

Nunnally mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup batu nisan itu singkat. Sosok di belakang Nunnally hanya menatap sendu nama yang terukir di permukaan nisan itu.

Lalu sosok itu kembali menarik kursi roda Nunnally dan menjauhi area makam itu. Nunnally mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok di belakangnya.

Sosok itu tidak bertopeng, dia hanya seorang pemuda dengan kaus serta jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya. Seorang pemuda bermata _emerald_, Kururugi Suzaku.

Nunnally tersenyum menatap wajah itu dan kembali menatap deretan bunga di depannya. "Suzaku-_san_," panggil Nunnally. Kursi roda itu berhenti berjalan. Nunnally menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bunga-bunga itu.

"Tetaplah di sisiku, selamanya," pinta Nunnally sambil menatap lekat-lekat bola mata hijau itu. Suzaku terkejut mendengar ucapan Nunnally. Setelah itu pemuda itu tersenyum dan menyentuh beberapa helai rambut Nunnally.

"_As you wish, Your Majesty_," jawab Suzaku lembut. Nunnally langsung mengembangkan senyumnya dan kursi roda itu kembali berjalan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thief<em>**

**_The End._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: yak~~~ minna-san *lambai-lambai* perkenalkan aku author baru nih di fandom ini hehehe *garuk-garuk pala* Yosh, yoroshiku onegaishimasu *bow*

Yeah, seperti yang tertulis di atas, fic ini aku persembahkan untuk Kururugi Meylyyani ^^ semoga kamu menyukainya ya sayang~~

Dan fic ini juga aku persembahkan untuk seluruh readers and author di fandom Code Geass ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. Fic ini memang aku buat dua tahun setelah kematian Lelouch. Well, mungkin agak OOC *pundung*

And, semoga tidak ada yang bingung dengan pergantian nama Zero dan Suzaku. Aku pakai Zero kalo dia pake topeng dan kalo udah lepas langsung aku ganti jadi Suzaku.

Yaks sekali lagi terima kasih dan...

Review?


End file.
